The Ghost of Innocence Passed
by ShootingFallingStar
Summary: Sometimes what a casanova needs is a good girl to balance him out. But what if it's said casanova's fault when all that's left of that wholesomeness is the ghost of innocence passed? Clam, Closh, Jolicia and others implied. Please R


Chapter One

Josh:

On the crowded and rowdy bus returning from Lake Placid, I've managed to find a quiet and large seat in the back. Derrick is going on endlessly about Massie to Kemp and Plovert who are trying to decide whether they like Kristen or Dylan; but I am in my own oasis (even though I'm sitting next to Cam who looks like he feels the total opposite). Why so happy, you ask? That's what the guys wanted to know... One word: Claire. Yes, I've been smiling like an idiot since the night she came to my cabin.

True, she'd come to see Cam, but I couldn't let her go. When we'd kissed, our mouths melded together amazingly and for once I'd been a part of something neither worldly nor superficial. So I'd tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned, looking confused I'd put my finger to my lips and led her outside to the back of the cabin. "Please, don't think I'm a creep and don't leave," I'd pleaded. She'd argued that she had to see Cam but I interrupted. "Do you like him? Then why'd you kiss me?" I sounded like a wounded puppy even to myself but she just thought for a while and bit her lip. "He's so sweet and cool," she'd finally pronounced. "And my friends say we'd go perfect together," she adds. "People don't always like who their supposed to, you know," I'd said softly. It was silent; she was thinking... God, when she concentrated like that, I couldn't concentrate, she looked so intellectually beautiful (if that even makes sense). "It's not that, Josh. I do like you... but Alicia... so does she," Claire had admitted timidly. And as I told her this was one of the things that enthralled me about her. Good-hearted, innocent Claire who could never be with a friend's crush, even if said crush had no feelings for said friend. "But I like you. And don't I have a say in the matter?" And before she could answer, I kissed her again just to be part of that ethereal beauty once more.

After a bit more of my love-struck musings, I rummage through my bag for a distraction. I find my iPod, unravel my headphones and turn it on. After a few seconds of silence I hear the strains of a Spanish song called _por _mi _timides. The theme is a singer lamenting the fact that he didn't confess his feelings to a woman beloved by him and now it's too late. I hope when I fall in love with Claire (which I know is almost inevitable) I'll be able to follow her lead and be as open about my feelings as possible. Crap, this "distraction" is doing the opposite. I could just change the song, but all of the songs I listen to tell stories. And that makes me think of Claire's photography which interweaves the stories of objects, places and people and is another reason I like her. One thing about me is that I love the story of anything as long as it's true. Alicia may call this a love for gossip, but I know it's something bigger. I rewrap my headphones around my iPod, toss it into my bag and try to throw myself wholeheartedly into the guys' conversation.

Derrick is recounting the most recent soccer game in which we lost miserably. "You think it was cause of that thing Nina told us to do?" Plovert asks. "Who cares? It's one soccer game and she's still hot," Kemp answers. "Speaking of hot Spanish girls, who's getting with Alicia?" I ask curiously. "I saw her with Cammy boy two nights ago," Derrick reports. "Aww, snap!" Plovert says trying to slap Cam on the back. "But I know she likes Joshy here," Kemp says. "Mmm, I'll remember that," I say half daydreaming. "Why is that important? You _do have Claire," Cam says in an icy tone, speaking for the first time. But maybe he's right, I shouldn't even feign interest in other girls when I have someone like her. I guess I'll have to do better next time.

Cam:

After my small outburst at Josh which wasn't even half of what I'd wanted to say, I rifle through my bag to find my oh-so-familiar leather-bound journal and begin to write.

Entry 21, 2/10/10

I know I haven't written since I told you I was going on the Lake Placid trip, but I thought now was a good a time as any. I've been pretty mad at Josh and he made it worse. My first words during the whole bus ride were directed at him and my anger showed. He was drooling over another girl mere days after completely stealing Claire from me and my exact words to him were: why is that important? You _do have Claire. And I could tell was my friends' silence that they thought I'd overreacted to a simple comment. But what else could I have done? I wasn't about to let him make a fool of the girl I like and leer at another one who might make a good rebound for me. But the sad part? They both like Josh and I know him and Alicia would definitely work but not him and Claire. She's so open and trusting and he's one of those people who thinks their tough but really is just not man enough to show their emotions. Like when he was talking about Alicia I bet it was to cover up how smitten he is with Claire. Or maybe he really can like someone else? But should I stop criticizing someone who's supposed to be my friend so harshly? Is someone who steals your crush a friend? I guess I haven't told the whole story so I will...

It's pretty simple actually. They kissed "accidentally" after our last soccer game but Josh promised it would never happen again. So of course I forgave them, but at Lake Placid" Claire snuck into the cabin allegedly to see me and Josh made his move. They kissed again (intentionally this time) and the next day Claire came and said that maybe we'd be together one day but that she "needed to give Josh a chance." After that she said she'd still love to hang out, so of course I agreed. She then tousled my hair (which gave me tingles), told me I was sweet and walked off. Dear Journal, I ask you if I'm so sweet why would she choose him?

Yours truly,

Cam

Now that I think about it asking my journal such questions won't help because as cliché as it might sound only time can answer them. So for now I guess my only solace can be had in taking a nap.


End file.
